1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luminous column composed of generally cylindrical luminous components, at least one of which houses several conductors that are substantially parallel to the axis of the cylinder and a printed circuit bearing LED-type luminous sources.
2. Discussion of the Background
Luminous signaling devices or lamps are known that use LEDs arranged in several groups disposed in several planes offset from a general axis, the LEDs being distributed regularly around a circumference in each plane. This is achieved by installing the LEDs on several printed circuits offset in relation to the axis of the device. This type of device is used, for example, in road or maritime signaling.
Incandescent lamps are usually used in luminous columns containing superimposed luminous components designed for industrial use. It would be better to use LEDs.
The aim of the invention is therefore to provide an arrangement suitable for luminous columns containing superimposed luminous components, said arrangement being simple but nevertheless having good luminous efficiency.
According to the invention the printed circuit is oriented with its principal plane parallel to the axis of the cylinder and bears several LEDs on each surface.
Despite the bilateral disposition of the LEDs, the luminous efficiency of the column is excellent, in particular when the body of the luminous component is provided with diffusing components such as axial inner grooves the shape, pitch or spacing of which are predetermined.
The printed circuit may be disposed diametrically in the component with laterally-placed plates or flanges, one of which bears individual interconnecting conductors and the other a conductor common to the various components. The printed circuit may also be housed in a sealed bulb.